


Ghost Trio No. 5

by Mychelle_Wilmot



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Conflito Interno, E Uma Longa Conversa Sobre Borboletas e Mariposas e Lagartas, Entre Episódios, Gen, Hannibal Adora Desenhar Will, Há Menções de Randall Tier e Neal Frank, M/M, Se Passa Após Tome-Wan Mas Antes De Mizumono, Season/Series 02, Will Graham Não Sabe O Que Quer, introspecção
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Às vezes Will se assustava com o quão fácil e confortável era estar ao lado de Hannibal. Ele sentia nojo de si mesmo e sentia–se temeroso pelo futuro, com medo de que nem mesmo o encarceramento de Hannibal seria o suficiente para libertá–lo de seu domínio, não quando Hannibal já estava tão profundamente instalado dentro de sua pele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Trio No. 5

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ghost Trio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896522) by [Mychelle_Wilmot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot). 



> Tradução da minha própria história originalmente postada em inglês. Não tenho beta reader, todos os erros são meus.
> 
> Minha primeira vez tentando escrever Hannigram - não minha primeira vez escrevendo Hannibal já que eu já escrevi Marlana, mas Hannibal e Will fazem tudo ser mais difícil, tsc. Não há muita ação aqui, tanto no sentido romântico quanto no sentido literal, mas eu gosto de escrever cenas quietas. 
> 
> Uma observação: não tentem colocar lógica da série sobre os espaços físicos das coisas nessa fanfic, porque eu só percebi que a lareira é na verdade DO LADO da escrivaninha e não mais longe depois da fic terminada, então... ops. Ignorem isso tá, haha.

***

O fogo crepitava suavemente na quietude da noite; olhando brevemente para as laranjas e brilhantes chamas na sua frente, Will fechou seus olhos e deixou o calor e os baixos ruídos ao seu redor envolvê–lo, a serenidade do momento fazendo sua mente permanecer quieta, para variar um pouco.

Ele estava sentado no chão em frente à lareira do escritório de Hannibal, papéis esquecidos ao seu lado, longe das imperdoáveis chamas. Ele não estava mais lendo os arquivos ou se concentrando nas palavras, mas mesmo assim, o significado delas ainda estava no fundo de sua mente.

Hannibal havia convidado ele para jantar mais cedo naquele dia durante um telefonema, e considerando que Will não possuía mais o hábito ou a escolha de recusar qualquer um de seus convites, ele alegremente aceitou compartilhar mais uma refeição na mesa de Hannibal.

Nem a refeição – extravagante e quase ridícula em sua complexidade, mas irritantemente deliciosa – ou a conversa – as habituais metáforas se escondendo por trás de eufemismos – surpreenderam Will. Após meses dessa privada dança, ele estava se tornando um especialista em encarar essas situações ao lado de Hannibal, e ele raramente se surpreendia com as palavras frequentemente irritantes que ele parecia dizer apenas para lhe provocar.

No entanto, o que surpreendeu Will foi quando Hannibal lhe perguntou se Will queria retirar–se para seu escritório e permanecer por mais algumas horas.

Enquanto essa não seria a primeira vez que ele ficou na casa de Hannibal após algum jantar ou alguma das sessões deles, isso não era um hábito, e lembrando–se da última vez que eles fizeram isso – a memória da voz suave de Hannibal falando sobre Aquiles e Pátroclo e a determinação em sua própria voz quando ele disse a Hannibal que ele precisava mostrar seu verdadeiro eu para Jack – Will sentiu–se hesitante, incerto de qual jogo em particular Hannibal estava jogando naquele momento.

Hannibal notou que Will levou tempo demais para responder e disse que ele queria mostrar para Will alguns arquivos que ele poderia achar interessante, e aquilo capturou a curiosidade de Will o suficiente para ele esquecer sua hesitação.

Quando eles chegaram até o escritório, Will teve que admitir que Hannibal estava certo sobre seu possível interesse; Hannibal lhe explicou que ele estava tomando os primeiros passos para as próximas mudanças em sua vida após a revelação para Jack, e um desses passos seria o ato de desmantelar sua identidade em Baltimore – e para fazer isso, ele teria que se livrar de todas as suas notas e arquivos sobre todos os seus pacientes.

Will conteve o impulso de engolir em seco ou evitar os olhos de Hannibal; não seria bom demonstrar quaisquer sinais de dúvida ou nervosismo, mesmo sabendo que essa sensação estava se tornando mais e mais comum quando ele estava perto de Hannibal. Ao invés disso, ele calmamente sustentou seus olhos e assentiu.

– Não há necessidade de destruir tudo com tanta pressa, e um comportamento desses poderia até levantar suspeitas – Hannibal havia dito – Então eu pretendo fazer uma lenta destruição nos próximos dias, com exceção desses arquivos que podem ser interessantes a você.

E foi assim que Will se encontrou distraído por um longo tempo, talvez horas; sentado no chão perto da lareira, imerso na leitura das notas de Hannibal sobre três de seus pacientes, enquanto Hannibal se sentava silenciosamente em sua escrivaninha, desenhando alguma coisa.

As anotações sobre Randall Tier não eram muito diferentes do que Will esperara, mas ele apreciou a informação extra providenciada por Hannibal, mesmo que ele tenha lançado a Hannibal um olhar de divertida ironia quando ele notou o nome de Tier em uma das pastas.

Will estava genuinamente curioso, e rapidamente devorou o conteúdo; não importava quantas vezes ele tentasse se culpar, ele nunca conseguiu sentir–se mal por ter assassinado Randall Tier; ele não sentia culpa alguma. Will o matou apenas para preservar sua própria vida, e no processo ele removeu do mundo um frio assassino em série.

Não, Will realmente não se sentia culpado por esse assassinato, e ele não conseguia sequer se sentir culpado por estar satisfazendo essa curiosidade mórbida providenciada por Hannibal. Sua imaginação não teve problema algum em misturar o Randall Tier que ele conheceu com o garoto descrito nas notas de Hannibal, e o resultado foi muito satisfatório – ele já estava mais do que ciente do método de Randall Tier, mas possuir completo conhecimento de sua vida fez Will sentir–se bem.

Quando ele começou a ler os outros dois arquivos, Will não tinha a vantagem de conhecimento prévio, mas esse não seria um problema – ele gostava de um desafio, mesmo que o arquivo sobre Jame Gumb tenha feito Will franzir as sobrancelhas algumas vezes.

Era incomum em diversas maneiras; aparentemente, Jame Gumb apenas fez duas sessões de terapia com Hannibal, que escreveu apenas detalhes muito vagos sobre ele. Will até tentou fechar os olhos e deixar sua empatia fazer seu trabalho, mas a ausência de fotos e mais informações bloqueou sua habilidade. A única coisa que ele podia ver com clareza era que Jame Gumb era um homem muito perigoso.

Frustrado com a falta de informação e relutante em dar a Hannibal o prazer de vê–lo perguntar, Will logo colocou a pasta de lado e se dirigiu a última ficha.

Tão logo ele começou a ler ele soube; o arquivo sobre Neal Frank era o mais interessante dos três. Diferentemente dos outros dois, Hannibal não poupou palavras para ilustrar seus métodos não convencionais de terapia, e mesmo sem uma referência visual, não foi difícil para Will imaginar as horas de terapia de Neal Frank.

Mas o que realmente lhe chamou a atenção foi quão familiar Neal Frank lhe pareceu. Sua empatia podia fazê–lo entender o mais indecifrável dos assassinos, mas ele não precisava de empatia para entender a situação de ter a sua saúde mental se tornando cada vez pior sob os cuidados de Hannibal Lecter quando ele teve a experiência em primeira mão.

Por um momento ele se sentiu furioso, tão furioso e irracionalmente magoado como ele se sentira quando perguntou a Hannibal sobre Randall Tier, e quantos outros como ele haviam existido; na ocasião, ele se sentiu estúpido por se magoar, mas a noção de que o jogo de gato e rato que eles tinham não era tão especialmente quanto Will havia previamente pensado não foi uma ideia nada agradável.

Mas tão rápido quanto veio, a raiva foi embora quando ele se lembrou das palavras de Hannibal. _Cada paciente é único_. Ele não prestou muita atenção nelas quando Hannibal as disse, mas agora ele as ponderou. Lendo aqueles arquivos, ele não podia se enganar em pensar que Hannibal jogara esse jogo com todas as pessoas com uma mente peculiar que ele encontrara na vida; Hannibal estava sempre ansioso em brincar com alguém, mas Will não podia encontrar evidência de que ele tivera com qualquer outro paciente seu algo parecido com a particular caçada que eles dividiam.

A ideia de que o que ele e Hannibal compartilhavam era diferente de qualquer outra coisa que Hannibal já tivera era ao mesmo tempo agradável e vergonhosa – agradável em se sentir tão único, e vergonhoso em se sentir tão feliz em ser especial para um homem como Hannibal.

Foi nessa hora que Will havia colocado cuidadosamente os papéis no chão ao seu lado e fechado seus olhos. Os únicos barulhos no escritório eram a madeira queimando no fogo e o lápis de Hannibal contra uma folha de papel, e Will pode deixar sua mente descansar em silêncio por alguns momentos..

Mas, como ele já esperava o silêncio não durou muito – nunca durava na sua mente. Mesmo assim, a sensação de paz da ocasião não se extinguiu.

Will se sentia… não exatamente feliz, mas satisfeito com o fato de que Hannibal havia confidenciado aqueles arquivos para ele. Ele estava livremente deixando que Will tivesse um vislumbre do monstro que vivia embaixo de sua pele, e ao mesmo tempo ele estava mostrando sua confiança em Will ao lhe dar mostrar informações tão suspeitas.

Ambas as coisas lhe agradavam; ele apreciava o fato de Hannibal não estar mais deliberadamente mentindo para ele, e ele gostava de ter a confiança de Hannibal. Era bom por razões pessoais e práticas.

Por um momento lhe ocorreu a ideia de que ele deveria tentar mostrar esse arquivo para Jack de alguma forma – no mínimo isso poderia ajudar a manchar a carreira imaculada de Hannibal – mas ele logo descartou o pensamento. Hannibal com certeza notaria, e não valia a pena correr o risco.

E ao menos para si mesmo, Will podia admitir que a ideia não lhe agradava porque não seria adequada ao tipo de jogo que ele e Hannibal tinham. Correr para Jack com acusações triviais parecia barato, indigno. Quando Hannibal fosse capturado, Will tinha certeza de que haveria violência e sangue; Hannibal nunca se entregaria sem lutar, e a ideia de usar uma acusação tão pequena para ganhar tempo era impessoal demais para Will. A pessoa a capturar Hannibal seria Will, e ele o faria em seus próprios termos.

É claro, ele dissera a mesma coisa para si mesmo quando Hannibal levou Mason até Wolf Trap e quebrou seu pescoço, quando ele tinha evidências para incriminar Hannibal espalhadas por toda a sua casa; aquela não seria uma acusação pequena, e mesmo que eles não conseguissem provar que Hannibal era o Estripador, eles ao menos teriam provas o suficiente para encarcerar Hannibal.

Mesmo assim, quando a hora chegou e todas as peças estavam em movimento e contrariando o que ele disse a Jack sobre essa ser uma excelente oportunidade, Will não conseguiu condenar Hannibal por arruinar permanentemente a vida de Mason Verger, não quando ele permaneceu assistindo passivamente a tudo, sentindo imensa satisfação ao ver Hannibal quebrando o pescoço de Mason; pareceu-lhe _justo_.

Mason Verger não era melhor do que um porco, e ele merecia ser punido por todo o abuso que ele passou sua vida infligindo em Margot, pelo que ele tentou fazer com ele e com Hannibal, e Will não pode considerar nem sequer por um minuto a ideia de prender Hannibal por seus crimes contra Mason.

Will sabia que ele estava mexendo com fogo e que ele não deveria ser tão exigente. Hannibal era meticuloso e cuidadoso, e ele nunca deixava evidência em suas cenas de crime – evidência que agora Will havia ignorado duas vezes por achar que não seria apropriado.

E Will nem sequer sabia o que seria apropriado, o que seria suficiente para satisfazê-lo.

Parte dele ainda queria matar Hannibal, fazer Hannibal pagar por tudo que ele lhe fez, o fazer sofrer como ele fez Abigail sofrer antes de matá–la. Essa era a parte dele que ainda tinha pesadelos durante a noite, pesadelos com cervos, com a orelha de Abigail e o sangue de Beverly; a parte dele que ainda sonhava frequentemente com suas mãos se apertando na garganta de Hannibal, se apertando até que não restasse mais oxigênio em seu corpo.

Mas para sua infelicidade, a outra parte dele – uma parte preocupantemente crescente – entendia Hannibal mais e mais a cada dia que passava. Sua empatia sempre fez ele entender a crueldade de assassinos como se fosse a sua própria crueldade, mas ele não podia culpar sua empatia por gostar tanto assim de Hannibal; era como se essa outra parte dele tivesse voltando a simplesmente apreciar a companhia de Hannibal como ele fizera antes de descobrir sua verdadeira identidade, talvez ainda mais do que antes. Essa era a parte dele que sonhava com sangue e com as mãos de Hannibal, que sonhava em massacrar homens perversos com Hannibal sendo sua sombra.

Will tentava ignorar essa parte dele, porque ele sabia que não devia gostar desse jeito de Hannibal, que ele não deveria sentir–se tão bem na companhia do homem. Mas considerando que ele estava na casa de Hannibal no meio da noite, sentado no macio tapete na frente da lareira, sentindo a quentura do fogo com os olhos fechados, ouvindo o baixo ruído que Hannibal fazia ao desenhar e se sentindo naquele momento mais confortável consigo mesmo do que ele conseguia se lembrar de ter se sentido em meses era o suficiente para provar a ele que ignorar aquela parte de si mesmo não era o melhor plano de ação que ele poderia ter.

Às vezes Will se assustava com o quão fácil e confortável era estar ao lado de Hannibal. Ele sentia nojo de si mesmo e sentia–se temeroso pelo futuro, com medo de que nem mesmo o encarceramento de Hannibal seria o suficiente para libertá–lo de seu domínio, não quando Hannibal já estava tão profundamente instalado dentro de sua pele. De alguma maneira, Will sabia que ele iria pagar por isso; isso nunca poderia terminar bem, não importa o quanto ele desejasse ao contrário.

– Você parece estar muito pensativo hoje, Will.

Will não abriu seus olhos, não tão cedo, mas ele sorriu com um pouco de amargura; Hannibal nunca conseguia deixá–lo quieto por muito tempo sem tentar decifrar o que ele estava pensando.

– Você me deu muito para contemplar, Doutor.

– Sim, eu dei. E enquanto eu não tentaria me impor...

Will bufou diante daquilo, mas Hannibal apenas o ignorou.

– Eu irei admitir que estou um pouco curioso com a sua falta de reação.

Will abriu seus olhos então, divertido com falta de sutileza, e observou Hannibal por um momento; ele ainda estava sentado na escrivaninha, mas seu papel e lápis foram abandonados, todo o seu foco concentrado em Will.

– São casos bem diferentes entre si, mas todos eles ilustram a sua… psiquiatria não ortodoxa – Will disse lentamente – Eu ainda estou me perguntando que tipo de reação você esperava conseguir de mim.

Hannibal lhe deu um pequeno sorriso irritante.

– Eu não ousaria tentar presumir uma reação sua; desde que eu lhe conheci, eu aprendi muito cedo que não há sentido em tentar premeditar as suas ações. Eu também aprendi que a incerteza da sua reação é muito mais satisfatória do que qualquer coisa que eu pudesse imaginar.

Will não se levantou, mas ele se virou um pouco melhor para que pudesse olhar diretamente para Hannibal.

– A sua curiosidade é a motivação mais rastreável que eu já pude encontrar em você, mesmo que seja um traço completamente inútil na construção de um perfil.

– Você está tentando construir um perfil criminal de mim, Will?

– Não – Will soltou um suspiro – Não estou tentando mais, porque também não haveria sentido em tentar construir um perfil para você quando você desafia todas as formas de categorização que eu já encontrei.

Will não disse “Porque _você é único e impossível de se classificar_ ”, mas Hannibal pareceu ter ouvido as palavras não ditas da mesma forma, julgando por sua expressão presunçosa, fazendo Will se irritar consigo mesmo pelo elogio não intencional.

Ele então permaneceu em silêncio por longos minutos, assim como Hannibal; ele parecia feliz em esperar até que Will despejasse seus pensamentos, como ele sempre fazia.

– Eu estou me sentindo… lisonjeado e desconfiado – Will disse, tentando não pensar em como essas palavras poderiam resumir o modo como ele sentia quando Hannibal estava concentrado desse jeito nele – Lisonjeado por você ter se importado em me mostrar isso antes de destruir tudo, e desconfiado por não saber o porquê de você ter feito isso.

– Eu já lhe disse o porquê, Will.

– Sim, você disse. Mas com você, significados nunca são diretos dessa maneira, então eu sei que deve haver alguma outra razão.

Will arqueou uma sobrancelha na direção de Hannibal; ele já havia interpretado sua parte, agora era a vez de Hannibal.

Hannibal se levantou de sua escrivaninha, andando até estar na frente dela e até que pudesse se encostar–se a ela, estando mais perto de Will agora.

– Eu tratei uma infinidade de pacientes desde que eu comecei a praticar psiquiatria – Hannibal começou – E a maioria deles eram casos comuns. Casais à beira do divórcio tentando salvar um casamento falido, pessoas depressivas tentando encontrar significado em suas vidas outra vezes, homens e mulheres ansiosos tentando descobrir como viver nesse mundo.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Hannibal, Will não pode deixar de imaginar ele aconselhando um casal divorciado discutindo sobre os assuntos mais possivelmente mundanos, e ele teve que suprimir um sorriso ao imaginar o tédio de Hannibal.

– E enquanto até mesmo problemas ordinários podem ter um efeito interessante em mentes incomuns, esses casos não foram os mais significantes que eu já encontrei.

– É claro que não – Will conseguiu evitar revirar seus olhos, mas foi por pouco.

– E como eu lhe disse uma vez, cada paciente é único; todos eles têm certas peculiaridades que eu não consigo encontrar em outros.

– Mas de alguma forma, esses três tem um fator comum – Will ponderou.

– Você consegue imaginar qual fator seria esse?

– Assassinato?

Hannibal ergueu suas sobrancelhas.

– Não exatamente. Até onde eu sei Neal Frank jamais tomou uma vida.

– Mas você queria que ele o fizesse.

Hannibal apenas o observou, esperando que ele continuasse.

Will se levantou lentamente; o calor do fogo era agradável, mas a sua perna já começava a doer por ele ficar tanto tempo sentado na mesma posição.

Além disso, ele não gostava de estar sentado em uma posição tão vulnerável quando Hannibal estava olhando para ele daquela maneira.

– Com exceção de Randall Tier, não há informação suficiente nessas fichas para que eu construa um perfil, e você sabe disso – não é o suficiente para que eu entenda a situação toda.

– Mas é o suficiente para que você tenha algumas ideias.

Will aquiesceu, andando alguns passos na direção de Hannibal, mas não o suficiente para estar realmente próximo.

– Você viu algo que chamou sua atenção nessas três pessoas. Alguma escuridão distinta, talvez, ou ao menos algum potencial distinto. Alguma coisa que valia a pena notar, ou estimular. Ou ambas as coisas.

Hannibal assentiu, e cruzou suas mãos na frente de sua perna direita, inclinando seu corpo um pouco na direção de Will.

– Esses três indivíduos tem – ou ao menos no caso de Randall, tinha – mentes muito peculiares, vastamente diferente entre si. Randall Tier necessitava de encorajamento, estímulo para libertar a sua besta interior, enquanto Jame Gumb não precisava de nada disso; ele não me procurou por razões terapêuticas. Ele apenas precisava dividir suas realizações com alguém que não iria correr em pânico na direção da delegacia de polícia mais próxima.

– E quanto a Neal Frank? – Will perguntou quando Hannibal ficou tempo demais em silêncio, sentindo–se curioso com a omissão.

Hannibal suspirou ,seu rosto perdendo um pouco da alegria que ele previamente estava expressando.

– Temo em dizer que Neal Frank foi um fracasso pessoal. Ele começou a fazer terapia por razões comuns, mas logo em suas primeiras sessões que pude ver enorme potencial em sua personalidade, que eu tentei estimular.

– Eu estou bem familiarizado com os seus métodos de estimulação, Doutor – Will disse secamente – E considerando a sua descrição, você usou métodos semelhantes em mim e em Neal Frank.

– Eu usei, sim – Hannibal disse, como sempre sem um pingo de remorso – Com resultados vastamente diferentes. Ele começou a se sentir deprimido e começou a desconfiar de meus métodos, e sem sinal algum de que seu potencial interno seria libertado, eu me vi obrigado a referenciá-lo para uma colega psiquiatra.

Não havia fotos na ficha para que Will soubesse como Neal Frank era fisicamente, mas com as palavras de Hannibal, era fácil imaginá–lo se sentando na poltrona que Will sempre se sentava, sentindo-se mais e mais angustiado a cada nova sessão enquanto sentia o olhar frio e calculista de Hannibal em sua pele.

Era um cenário deprimentemente familiar.

– Você consegue adivinhar agora qual seria a ligação entre esses três pacientes, Will?

Will franziu suas sobrancelhas, tentando coordenar seus pensamentos de forma organizada.

– Todos eles estavam em diferentes estados de aceitação sobre suas identidades. Randall Tier ainda estava tentando descobrir quem ele realmente era, enquanto Jame Gumb não tinha ilusões sobre seu verdadeiro eu. E Neal Frank ou estava em profunda negação sobre seu potencial interno, ou você verdadeiramente cometeu um erro com ele.

Hannibal sorriu, orgulho e ternura se mostrando em sua face, e Will odiou o quão feliz ele se sentiu com a aprovação de Hannibal.

– Todos eles estavam em diferentes estados em suas transformações, sim. Era isso que eu queria lhe mostrar, Will.

– Que você não começou a encorajar que seus pacientes cometessem assassinatos comigo? – Will perguntou, nem sequer tentando esconder o sarcasmo em suas palavras.

Hannibal balançou a cabeça, divertido.

– Que cada transformação tem uma forma diferente, um ritmo diferente. O tempo passado dentro de uma crisálida é diferente para cada mariposa e borboleta, assim como o tamanho e a cor de suas asas uma vez que elas começam a voar.

– Eu já sei qual é o tamanho das minhas asas, Doutor – ao menos que você não esteja certo que a minha transformação está completa – Will disse, cautelosamente; ele não gostava do rumo que essa conversa estava tomando.

– A metamorfose de um inseto é um fenômeno verdadeiramente magnífico – Hannibal começou com sua voz carregando o mesmo tom jovial – É um dos procedimentos mais fascinantes da natureza. A lagarta passa por uma transformação tão sofisticada e radical que no final, a mariposa se torna quase irreconhecível da lagarta que ela costumava ser.

– Ela se modifica tanto, quase até o ponto de autodestruição. Ela deixa um modo de viver a vida para trás, e aprende a existir como uma nova criatura – Will disse, pensativo.

– Pode–se argumentar que você passou por um processo similar. Se deixarmos as mudanças biológicas de lado, a transformação de quem você é agora lhe foi fornecida graças ao colapso do seu antigo eu.

– Eu não teria chegado aqui sem a sua ajuda – Will disse, sem carregar acusação em suas palavras, mas não tentando ser gentil também.

– Realmente – Hannibal disse despreocupadamente, e Will revirou os olhos dessa vez – E você é uma nova criatura agora, assim como uma borboleta ou uma mariposa deixando a crisálida pela primeira vez.

– Igual a uma mariposa. Sem memórias de sua vida anterior, com a mente vazia e pronta para aprender a voar? – Will perguntou em genuína curiosidade; sua empatia nunca foi completamente precisa com Hannibal, e Will nunca estava completamente certo das verdadeiras intenções dele.

Era isso que Hannibal sempre quis? Um violento e vazio assassinato, pronto para provocar caos? Se fosse assim, a ideia era um pouco decepcionante.

Hannibal lhe deu um sorriso presunçoso, como se ele pudesse dizer exatamente o que Will estava pensando.

– Na realidade, um estudo científico ainda recente comprovou que mariposas e borboletas não são criaturas isentas de memórias de suas prévias vidas. Algumas lagartas foram expostas a um odor, e os cientistas responsáveis pelo experimentado submeteram essas lagartas a pequenos choques elétricos cada vez que elas entravam em contato com esse odor, e logo as lagartas aprenderam a evitar aquele cheiro doloroso. O que eles observaram foi que algumas das lagartas mais velhas, com o cérebro melhor desenvolvido, continuavam a evitar aquele odor mesmo após suas transformações em mariposas e borboletas.

Will apenas ergueu suas sobrancelhas; ele não estava esperando uma aula sobre o assunto, mas se ele pensasse por um momento no tom da maior parte de suas conversas com Hannibal, esse assunto era relativamente normal.

– Eu não espero e nem quero que você esqueça quem você costumava ser, Will. A única coisa que eu quero é que você se liberte de suas morais autoimpostas, e que você possa apreciar o seu verdadeiro eu.

– E que eu alcance todo o meu potencial.

– Sim.

Quando Hannibal sorriu dessa vez, Will se assustou com o quão próxima estava a boca de Hannibal, quão próximos estavam seus olhos; Hannibal ainda estava apoiado em sua escrivaninha, então foi Will que se aproximou dele sem sequer notar o que estava fazendo.

Embaraçado consigo mesmo, Will olhou para baixo, para a superfície da mesa, e mais uma vez levou um susto ao ver a si mesmo retratado na folha de papel que Hannibal estava previamente desenhando.

Will olhou para o papel por um momento; o desenho o mostrava na frente da lareira com os arquivos ao seu redor, do mesmo jeito que ele estava há alguns minutos atrás. Seus olhos também estavam fechados na figura, e a expressão em seu rosto...

Ele pretendia perguntar para Hannibal “ _Por que você estava me desenhando_?”, mas ao olhar para sua própria expressão no papel, ele disse abruptamente “ _Isso não se parece em nada comigo_ ”.

Will quase pode sentir o ultraje vindo de Hannibal, e quando ele olhou em sua direção, Will não se desapontou com o quão ofendido Hannibal lhe parecia, e ele não pode evitar um pequeno sorriso.

– Não é o que eu quis dizer. É esteticamente muito preciso, sim; eu só quis dizer que eu nunca pareço estar em paz dessa maneira.

E aquilo era verdade; essa era a coisa mais estranha sobre o desenho. Will nunca apresentava esse tipo de serenidade que seu gêmeo de grafite estava mostrando.

– Você estava assim, agora mesmo – Hannibal disse, sua expressão se abrandando após a explicação – Imerso em sua própria mente, cercado pela luz do fogo. A paz no seu rosto era uma visão de tirar o fôlego, e eu não pude evitar tentar recriar esse momento no papel, uma vez que já está impresso na minha mente.

Will abaixou sua cabeça, ruborizando um pouco com as palavras, com a intensidade no olhar de Hannibal.

– É por isso que você tentou me distrair com os seus arquivos, para que eu ficasse quieto e não estragasse o seu desenho?

– O desenho foi um agradável efeito colateral. Eu só queria lhe dar algo para você meditar, porque é sempre um prazer testemunhar uma parte da sua transformação ganhando vida.

Will estava agora se apoiando na escrivaninha ao lado de Hannibal, suas poses espelhando um ao outro; ele não estava mais corado, e ele já sentia que ele podia novamente olhar para o rosto de Hannibal.

– Você fala como se esse fosse um processo incompleto. Você acha que eu ainda não me libertei da minha crisálida, Doutor?

– Eu sei que você ainda não se libertou. Eu acho que esse momento de finalização pode acontecer em nosso jantar com Jack Crawford, mesmo que eu ainda esteja incerto se este é o melhor caminho a se seguir.

Will conseguiu evitar reagir, mas as palavras fizeram seu coração bater um pouco mais rápido – ele realmente não queria que Hannibal tocasse naquele assunto, especialmente naquela noite.

– Você está pensando que eu talvez venha a reconsiderar?

– Eu acho que Jack Crawford foi uma pesada fonte de influência para você, tanto antes  como agora; você deve ter pensamentos bem conflitantes sobre Jack. Ele era o seu chefe, um pilar de força fracassado, talvez até uma figura paterna. Você teve experiências suficientes com Jack para que ele se torne uma ameaça; considerando a influência que ele exercia antes em você, restos dessa influência ainda podem viver dentro de você e que podem atrapalhar nossos planos para ele.

Will não pode mais sustentar os olhos de Hannibal; esse não era um bom sinal. Hannibal não deveria ter notado a sua agitação interna, e Hannibal realmente não deveria estar passando a impressão de hesitação. Ele estava arriscando o jogo inteiro agindo dessa forma.

– Se você desejar, nós podemos ficar e proceder como você pretendia com Jack. Mas se você achar que é cedo demais, eu não me importaria de poupar sua vida por ora. Eu e você poderíamos escapar em sigilo sem deixar vestígios, fortalecer a sua transformação, e nós poderíamos até voltar aqui um dia para que você pudesse terminar a vida de Jack com a sua lâmina, se você assim quiser.

Will ainda não ergueu seus olhos para Hannibal, temendo que se ele o fizesse iria contar tudo que ele levou semanas lutando para esconder. Will se sentia quente, ardendo de vergonha, e não sabendo o que o envergonhava mais, se era o quão tentado ele estava em trair Jack ou se era o quanto ele queria dizer sim ao pedido de Hannibal.

Por um momento, ele se permitiu considerar a possibilidade; ele poderia manter Jack na ignorância por mais alguns dias, o suficiente para dar a Hannibal tempo para cobrir todos os seus rastros, e quando Jack descobrisse a traição de Will, eles já estariam longe. Ele ficaria zangado e decepcionado, mas sem provas, Jack teria que eventualmente deixar esse caso de lado e isso seria até mais saudável para ele, que teria mais tempo para focar em outros casos, em sua esposa doente. Seria bom, e ninguém teria que morrer.

Mas para onde ele e Hannibal iriam? O que eles iriam fazer?

Ele não achava que essa farsa teria força o suficiente para durar se ele fugisse com Hannibal. Mesmo que Will subitamente adquirisse uma sede de sangue, Hannibal eventualmente descobriria que Will mentiu para ele, e Will sabia que isso não terminaria bem mesmo com a infinita paciência e ternura que Hannibal tinha por ele, e o que Will faria então?

Não importava o quão tentador fosse; mesmo agora com sua dúvida e sua vergonha ele sabia que essa não seria uma possibilidade que ele pudesse aceitar. Ele ainda estava incerto se ele conseguiria lidar com a perda da companhia de Hannibal, mas ele sabia que não poderia fugir com ele dessa maneira, onde a única coisa que os uniria seriam mentiras frágeis.

Engolindo sua vergonha, Will mais uma vez ergueu seus olhos para Hannibal, limpando qualquer vestígio de indecisão de seu rosto.

– Eu realmente preciso fazer isso. Eu não insistiria dessa maneira se eu achasse ser capaz de ir embora sem mostrar meu verdadeiro eu para Jack, que começou tudo isso antes mesmo de você. Eu estou ciente dos riscos, mas eu preciso disso.

Hannibal assentiu; ele não estava desapontado, mas também não parecia estar particularmente feliz.

– Muito bem, então – ele disse, desencostando–se da escrivaninha e andando até a lareira – Nós iremos então permanecer e convidar Jack para uma última ceia conosco.

Will seguiu–o em lentos passos, até que eles estivessem mais uma vez lado a lado.

– Você ainda parece estar inquieto, Will. É por que você ainda não descobriu a principal razão de pedir para você ficar e ler aqueles arquivos?

Will olhou para ele bruscamente, e foi incapaz de esconder seu choque.

– Qual era o motivo, então?

Hannibal parecia sereno, e demorou a responder a questão; ele se abaixou e pegou as fichas do chão para jogá–las no fogo sem muito cuidado.

– A mais simples das razões, Will. Eu realmente gosto de ter você por perto.

Enquanto Will assistia o fogo lentamente consumir as palavras escritas sobre aqueles três homens condenados, sentindo–se ao mesmo tempo aquecido pelo elogio e frio pelo medo do futuro, Will sabia que, apesar de todos os seus protestos, ele também sentia o mesmo.

**Author's Note:**

> O título não tem relação nenhuma com a história, mas vem da música do Beethoven com esse nome, porque eu andava passeando pelo tumblr [Hannibal's Music](hannibalsmusic.tumblr.com) quando escrevi essa fanfic.
> 
> Então, pelo que pesquisei o lance das borboletas e mariposas se lembrarem de coisas de quando elas eram lagartas é verdade. Pessoalmente, eu achei o máximo. 
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado da história, comentários são sempre queridos e muito bem vindos!


End file.
